


passengers plight

by ssw



Series: in for a penny. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pee, Road Trip, bladder desperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssw/pseuds/ssw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and stiles are on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passengers plight

when Derek agreed to go on stiles post senior year road trip with him, he'd assumed there would be more sight seeing and less time spent in the car than they seemed to be doing.

 

"it's a road trip, Derek. As in a trip by road. Pretty sure it only counts as a road trip if you spend like right hours a day on the road."

 

"so what's out destination, anyway?" 

 

"No destination," stiles shrugs, slowing down to pull into a gas station. They both get out the car. Derek goes inside to pick up some more snacks for the car while Stiles fills up the tank.

"can I get the bathroom key please?" Derek asks at the counter as he hands over his card to pay. 

 

Thecashier shakes her head. "Sorry, it's out of order at the moment."

"okay, thanks anyway."

"dude, bathroom key?" Stiles asks when he goes to climb back into the passenger seat.

 

"out of order," he explains. Stiles sighs dramticly, gegting back into then drivers seat. 

"Guess we'll just have to keep an eyr out for the next station," he sighs, putting his seat belt on and pulling out of the parking lot. Derek hums his agreemen, turning the radio on.

 

three hours later and Derek and stiles are realising that was the last station in a while.

"Explains why the cashier didn't offer any information abou the next rest stop," Derek sighs, feeling the need to pee but being able to deal with it for now.

Stiles wasnt in such good shape, however.

"oh my God, I don't think I've ever had t piss this badly in my life," he moans, leaning over the steering wheel And bouncing his knees up and down. 

 

"You say that every time you have to pee," Derek points out.

 

"but this time it's true."

 

"if you have to go that bad just pull over. It's not as if there's any other cars around."

 

stiles groans loudly. "no, thereMs gotta be a station coming up soon. I'm just wishing I hadn't had that fourth bottle of coke."

 

"where did the bottles go?" Derek asks. "You know, in case of an emergency."

 

"if I'm reduced to pissing in a bottle then I might as well go at the side of the road," Stiles says.

 

Derek shrugs, reatinng his head against the winsow and closing his eyes. "Your call."

 

sometime later, Derek is jolted awake by the car bein violently jerked to th side. Stiles stops the car with abother jolt before diving out, pausing only to wrestle with his seat bElt before hurrying to the passengers side, struggling with his zip. Derek is climbing out the keep, stretching, when Stiles starts pissing against the back wheel forcefully.

 

"oh, thank god," he groans loudly, putting a hand on the side of the jeep to hold himself up. 

 

Derek raises an eyebrow, starting to unzip his Jeans a little more calmly and turning to face the front wheel. "You really had to go, huh," he comments, starting to relieve himself.

 

"four bottles coke, two bottles of water and the coffee I got before we got on the road," Stiles lists, still going strong. "never again."

 

derek chuckles, finishing up and shaking off before zipping up and getting in the car again, watching Stiles in the mirror. When he's finally done, he slumps against the car for a moment before getting back in the drivrrs seat.

 

"that," he says seriously, "was better than my best orgasm."

 

"really?"

 

"really. Ten out of ten, would do again."

 

"you just said never again," Derek points out. stiles freezes, a blush rising on his face. 

 

"Dude, I'm kidding. about do doing it again, not about it being better than my best orgasm."

 

derek laughs lightly. "But if it was that good... Why wouldn't you do it again?"

 

"that's... That's fucked up, man," Stiles mutters, blushing furiously and starting to drive again. Derek shrugs, watching his boyfriend curiously when he grabs a fresh water bottle and guzZles half of it down immediately.

 

"What? I'm thirsty, I haven't had anything to drink in five hours." 

 

Derek smira, grabbing his own water bottle and matching he amount Stiles had drink. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
